Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.385$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.385 = \dfrac{38.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.385} = 38.5\%$ $38.5$ per hundred = $38.5$ per cent = $38.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.